Backfire
by MidoriEyes
Summary: In a single moment, everything can backfire on you. In a single moment, all of your fear can nearly strangle the living soul out of you. And that one moment saved Shuichi and Yuki's life. A burglar breaks into the condo while Yuki is out and Shuichi is ho


A/N: This is my first one-shot… I needed to get back into the mood of writing, so this is my only resort. Something short and simple. Of course, it won't be boring or too short. It'll have much action, and a good plot. And there's a moral at the end too! I just have to figure out what it is first… oh well. Anyway, on with the one-shot!

"YUKI YUKI YUKI! GUESS WHAT!" Shuichi shouted, only mere inches from the novelist's ear.

"…what What WHAT!" Yuki shouted back, louder with each "what".

"Someone broke into Hiro's apartment last night!" Shuichi flailed his arms around in a panicked frenzy.

"Oh really… was it you, intruding on his life again?"

"No! I would never break into my friend's house!"

"You'd be crazy enough to try it though."

"Well, that's not the point!"

"Then what is?" The blonde twisted his swivel office chair around to face the amusing display of pink babble in front of him.

"Hiro said that he went out to get dinner last night- I guess he was too lazy to cook or something- but it's a good thing he did! He could have been there when the villain struck!"

"Is that right? Well, was the guy already gone when he got back?" He rested his chin on his hand.

"NO! That's the point! Once Hiro set down his dinner in the kitchen, he heard a noise upstairs!" He pointed his finger to the sky.

"I see…"

"So he grabbed a baseball bat that he always keeps near his front door- don't ask why- and headed upstairs to check it out!"

"Go on…"

"He yelled 'Who's up there!' and slinked quietly upward into the lurking darkness.

'This is turning into a flat-out ghost story.' Thought the author with interest.

"And then he heard another sound! So, with strained stealth, Hiro scouted out each room, turning on all the lights just in case. The only place he hadn't checked… was his own room.

'This is gettin' good…'

"He slowly turned the knob, and…. BAM!"

"… and? What happened." The novelist asked nonchalantly.

"Huh?" Shuichi broke out of his mood. "Oh, nothing yet. That was just the door slamming against the wall when he opened it."

"Sigh…" Yuki rubbed his tired eyes. "Keep going then."

"Well, as I was saying, he opened the door and… BAM! He glanced around sceptically and tip toed to his closet when he didn't see anyone in the open. No one was in his wardrobe either, and he got to thinking that it was all his imagination, when he noticed something that was out of proportion in his setting."

"What was it? A stuffed animal was moved?"

"No Yuki! You silly… I don't think he even owns stuffed animals… or, does he?"

"Ugh, I'm sorry I ever interrupted. Just keep going!" He growled.

"Oh, uh right! Well, the window was open! Which clearly suggested someone recently being in the room, which proved that someone had snuck in AND out in a way that they didn't want to be noticed. Which explains why his window was open! Which also explains why Hiro heard noises! WHICH CONCLUDES THAT A BURGLAR WAS IN HIS HOUSE!" He finished off with fireworks in the background.

"……… Which means… what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Well… ummm… I… just though that… it was… a scary story?" He shrugged.

"……… Thank you Shuichi, for wasting at least thirty minutes of my valuable time." He smiled satirically and turned back to his work.

"But… but Yuki! Didn't you think that was scary?"

"Hardly. Hey, he was gone before Hiro got a chance to meet him. So everything's okay, right?"

"Well, yeah I guess, but what if he strikes again!" The pop star rubs his chin wondrously.

"I doubt a burglar would go for the same place again after he almost had a close encounter with the said owner."

"I don't know… maybe he got a glance of Hiro's face and thought he was scrawny and weak and thought he could take him down the next time around! Oh, I don't want Hiro to die, Yuki!" Shuichi cried to himself.

"He's not going to baka. Just be glad nothing worse happened." He rolled his eyes and continued typing.

"Maybe he has a grudge against Hiro… and wants to get revenge on him for something! Or maybe he's a crazed fan and tried sneaking into his room to steal a pair of underwear! You know that's happened to all three of us before…"

"Listen. I don't care if he was a rabid clown escaped from the insane asylum. All I know is that with you jabbering on and on here like a broken record is giving me a headache and keeping me from my work. So would you be so kind as to leave me alone for the time being?" He commanded sternly and stared at the boy straight in the eye.

"…"

Yuki didn't like the awkward silence lingering between them, so he spoke up once more in an attempt to make him at least a little satisfied.

"Besides, the guy probably just wanted to steal some cash or something valuable to make some cash. Shows you how desperate our society is becoming today… not that I give a crap." When still no sound came from the pink-haired vocalist, the older man turned around to see that he had already left the room.

"… Sigh… finally, some quiet." The blonde returned to his typing.

In the den, Shuichi had called his friend about five times in the last five minutes to check up on him.

"Shuichi, relax dude! Everything is okay over here. That guy won't be coming back."

"Are you sure? Because I can come over there with you and we can both take him down!" The singer held up a determined fist.

"No, no. It's fine, Shu. Thanks for caring though." Hiro laughed lightly at his friend's silliness. Besides, I'm home now, so he won't be breaking in."

"Well, okay… but first thing tomorrow I'm coming over to install a burglar alarm on your house, okay?" Shuichi said, leaving no room for question.

"Uh, really, you don't have t-"

"Alright then! It's decided! I'll see you bright and early Hiro!" The boy chirped into the receiver and hung up. 'Yay! Now Hiro will be safe!' Shuichi hopped off to the kitchen to grab a snack. As he was about to open the fridge, he hesitated. Cautiously, the vocalist squinted his eyes warily and opened the fridge door slowly.

"HAAAA!" He punched his fist into the refrigerator and squeezed his eyes shut. After a few seconds, Shuichi reopened his eyes to find his whole hand stuck in some left over strawberry short cake.

"Uhh… heh heh… guess no one's there…" He smiled to himself in humiliation and noticed that some of the delectable pink icing had made it's way to his face.

"What is that twerp so giddy about now?" Yuki shook his head and stared at the office door in confusion.

At that moment Shuichi came into Yuki's work room and headed for the bathroom. The blonde was staring at the intrusion all the while and felt that familiar warm feeling fill his lower regions when he saw his cherubic little lover with pink icing all over his hands and face.

"………" He blinked. 'Crap. Now I've got a problem.' He sighed, but not so much in irritation as relief. And so, the novelist made his way into the bathroom as well, his intentions as pure as a yaoi fan girl's mind.

-----------------------

The Next Day

-----------------------

"I'm going out brat. Watch the place for me. And JUST watch. No touching." He made that point clear.

"Huh?" The boy whirled around from his sitting position on the ground in front of the TV. "Y-you're going out!" He stuttered.

"Yeah. I have a meeting with my editor. If I don't go this time she's sure to bite my head off." He said in an aggravated tone.

"B-but… but you can't leave!" The younger man yelled while clinging to the other's jacket sleeve.

"And why not?" The novelist raised an eyebrow at his lover.

"Well, 'cus… I-I'm hungry?" He gave an unsure explanation.

Yuki made a disbelieving face at him. "You're a big boy. Couldn't you fix something for yourself?"

"Nuh-uh. You _know_ I'm not good in the kitchen, Yuki." He crossed his arms at him.

"Then fix some left-overs. Either that, or starve to death until I get back." He began towards the door.

"Nooo, please Yuki! Don't leave me alone here!" He grabbed onto the man's pant leg and planted his arms there like they were vines.

"What the-! Let go of me brat!" He tried shaking him off, but to no avail. "Darn it Shuichi! I have to go! I'll be back in a few hours, can't you wait that long? What the hell is wrong with you!" His voice rose louder each sentence. His patience was really driving now.

"Please Yuki!" He kept begging. "Don't leave me here with the burglars!" And finally the truth came out.

"The… the burglars?" He stopped struggling and looked down at the trembling ball of fluff.

"Th-there gonna get me…" He whimpered out.

Yuki stood there for a while, baffled for the moment, but almost busted out into fits of laughter afterward. Burglars? That story must have REALLY gotten to him if he keeps thinking like that.

"Uh, Shuichi? I don't think that's gonna happen." He reassured him.

"No! They will! If the guy who tried to steal from Hiro is a stalker, then he must know his friends- namely me. So what if he's coming for me now and trying to threaten Hiro!" He squeezed on tighter to his blonde lover. "Save me Yuki! Don't go!" He cried.

"Sigh… you idiot." The author picked up the rock star by his arms and brushed him off. "No one is going to get you. Believe me, they couldn't even if they tried, considering how inhumanly fast you are." The boy gazed up at him with misty eyes and sniffed.

"Y-you're sure?"

"Positive. Besides, out of all the houses, apartments, condos, and whatnot to break into, what's the possibility that some one would break into this one?" He turned and twisted the door knob.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… and hey! Who would be crazy enough to steal from the great Eiri Yuki?" The singer smiled cheerfully.

"That's right." The writer grinned back and ruffled Shuichi's hair. "I'll be back later tonight. I've got some extra errands to do so don't wait up for me on anything." He stated plainly and closed the door behind him.

Shuichi called through the door, "BYE YUKI! BE SAFE! I LOVE YOU!"

No reply, as expected.

He shrugged and sat back down to watch some more of his favorite show.

-----------------

11:00 PM

-----------------

Sheesh, how long do "extra errands" take anyway? Shuichi had done everything possible inside the condo that night to keep his entertained and busy. After a while, he got tired of it all and just decided to sit and wait for Yuki to come home. Of course, _that_ wasn't happening any time soon. For that past hour or so he had been twidling his thumbs, flinching at every noise made in hopes that it was Yuki at the door. Even though the man did ignore him half of the time he was with him anyway, it was still comforting to have him home.

Shuichi decided to pop in a movie to pass the time. Tonight felt like a scary movie night, so that's what he picked. The atmosphere would be even more scarier if all the lights were off, so that's what he did. Every single bulb in the house was practically off except for Yuki's lamp office light since the novelist never liked him in there touching his stuff anyway.

"Alright. Let's see if this movie can meet to my standards in horror films." He plopped down in front of the television, put in the tape, and pressed play.

-----------------

At the end, Shuichi was as white as a sheet. It had started badly, and ended badly. It was about a string of murders by a serial killer who was targeting young teenagers. They had all been slaughtered in different brutal ways. The hero had lived, but in the end they found out that the villain was still living. And it ended there, like there'd be a sequal or something. But there WASN'T!

"Eek! That's what's so scary about it!" Shuichi squealed in fright and curled up in his blanket tightly.

He took the tape out and slipped it back into the cover. Since the film was over, it was safe to the lights back on and had switched on at least two soft glowing lamps already when he heard a tapping at the door.

"Hm? Weird. Did Yuki forget his keys?" Shuichi asked to himself and headed for the front door. He unlocked and opened it, and saw…

No one?

"… Uh… hello? Anyone there?" He scratched his head and peaked around the corner. No one was in sight. "Is this a joke?" He asked innocently and blinked. The pink-haired man made his way down the apartment hall and turned the corner to only see the elevator not too far away. "Strange. I swore I heard someone knocking." He shook his head at himself and went back to Yuki's place.

The singer closed the door softly behind him and kept mumbling to himself about what that sound really was while getting a glass of water from the kitchen. He downed the whole glass and set it in the dishwasher.

"Oh well. It was probably some kids playing a prank on me." He shrugged and walked back into the den. 'Where the heck is Yuki? He isn't home yet… it shouldn't take him this long to run errands after a meeting with the editor.' Shuichi sighed with lonilness. 'I hope he isn't mad at me for nagging on him to stay…' He frowned. The boy spotted a mirror sitting on the coffee table and picked it up.

"I wonder how I look when I'm whining. He always says that I sound annoying, but do I look annoying too?" The vocalist made a pouty face at his reflection and almost laughed. 'So this is what I look like when I pout.' He made even more faces in the mirror, giggling at himself all the while. He tilted it to the right a bit and was about to make another goofy expression until he noticed an unfamiliar figure moving in the background reflection of the mirror.

Shuichi froze.

Two dark eyes were staring straight back at him through the mirror.

'Oh my god…'

His heart rate quickened before the fear even hit him. His face felt like it was red and on fire. A numbness spread throughout his body like a virus, and his legs felt like they'd flop at any second. His breathing became loud and labored, as was the one behind him.

'Oh my god oh my god oh my god… who the hell… is that!' Shuichi's eyes were wide and full of fear. He had never felt this scared before in his life. Not even during that horror movie!

The stranger was in a black trench coat along with gray pants and black shoes. He had a black ski mask on his head, only his eyes and mouth showing. It was the traditional get-up… for a burglar.

Shuichi dropped the mirror, and it shattered into three halves.

The man grabbed something in his trench coat pocket and held in his hand a gun. He raised the weapon, and readied it, a sadistic gleam in his eye, almost phsycotic.

Shuichi panicked and dodged to the left of him on the floor, and luckily the first shot missed him. He grabbed onto the end of the coffee table and hauled himself up, coming close to stumbling over himself. The intruder lunged toward the boy and took hold of his left arm.

"Yeeaaahhh!" Shuichi screamed and struggled violently to get free. The stranger used his other hand to snatch a handful of his pink hair. "Noooo! LET GO!" The vocalist tore free from the burglar's grasp by clawing him in the stomach. The man cringed in pain as Shuichi half-ran, half-crawled toward Yuki's bedroom door. He flimsily opened it and shut it, locking it thouroughly. Of course, the guy started banging on the door and attempting to get in.

Somehow, Shuichi had a feeling that the madman wasn't here to just take is money.

'Holy crap! What am I gonna do! Why is he here? How did he get in here! The window isn't open, right? And I didn't leave the house, so… how the hell did this happen to ME!' He cried to himself, shaking with a fearful anticipation. The lock on the door didn't last long as the intruder burst his way through, his eyes darting to every nook and crany, looking hungrily for his prey. Oddly enough, he didn't find the shaking pink ball of flesh as his eyes scanned the room thouroughly. At first he paused to see if he could hear anything, then started to check out the place when he couldn't.

Shuichi, meanwhile, was hiding in his lover's closet behind his coat and pant racks. The boy swallowed hard, but tried to supress the sound of it. It was hard to control his rapid breathing, for he couldn't exactly hold his breath, less it tired him out more. He was afraid that even the beating of this heart would possibly give his position away. It rammed against his rib cage like a bird trying to get free. But he stayed still nonetheless, and was as quiet as could be.

He heard the burglar rummaging through some drawers and under the bed. Maybe he had given up on finding him and went on to actually steal something worth while besides Shuichi's life! The singer could only hope that there was something good to take around the house, otherwise the guy could get angry and go on a rampage to find and kill him! What a pleasant thought that was at the time when his heart was already pounding enough.

Footsteps were advancing toward the closet doors, Shuichi could feel the vibration. His hearing was uncanny as well since all his other senses seemed to shut off at the intensity of the situation. The vocalist looked around the dark closet for something… anything! As long as it kept the burglar from touching, violating, and/or brutally murdering him in any way, it was fine! Since it was so dark, the boy had to scrumage around for a good solid item to hit the guy with. There were some of Yuki's stiff dress shoes, but those probably wouldn't do enough damage. Then he felt two things. One of them was cold and long. The tip of it became wider and soon Shuichi was able to figure out what it was. A golf club!

'Wait… since when did Yuki play golf?' He would have to figure that one out later. The other object was also long, but not as much as the other weapon. It was smooth too, and there was some kind of button on the base of it which he pushed. Once the thing started to vibrate in his hand, he knew exactly what it was, no question about it…

'Wow… I didn't know that Yuki used one of these…' He said, a little amazed and a little creeped out at the same time.

A stream of light shone through the pitch blackness of the closet as the burglar started looking through all the clothes for his victum. Unfortunetly, the pink-haired man couldn't be found, and this baffled the burglar. Did he jump out the window and commit suicide because of his fear of being killed? Well, that was one option in the intruder's book. But as soon as he lowered his head down to search the dirty clothes basket, a pair of glowing purple eyes pierced through the darkness.

The burglar felt a prescence coming from behind him and warily turned around to find a shadowy figure in billowy cloaks about to pelt him with a long, shiny golf club.

"YAAAAHH! Take this!" Shuichi brought the weapon down on the older man, but in a flash the intruder had disappeared from vision. "Huh! Where'd he go!" The pop star looked this way and that, only to find no one there. That is, until he felt a strong grip on his neck from behind, pulling him to the ground in an attempt to choke him. Fortunetly, Shuichi was able to knee the guy in the crotch with his club and broke free. He stood in a ready stance, and struck the intruder a second time but to no avail. This time, the guy caught the metal rod and threw it across the other side of the room and began advancing toward the paralysed singer.

Ah, but there was one more weapon left. Shuichi reluctantly (for his and the robber's sake) took out the long pink thing and threw it at the man's head. It hit right on target, but as expected, wasn't enough to harm the robber too much. It would probably just leave a big bruise there in the morning. Shuichi sighed inwardly. He should have known that a dildo wouldn't have worked against him. He would DEFINETLY have to ask Yuki about that later.

"Ow!" He heard the burglar yell. "You little shit…" He muttered under his breath, and lunged toward him again. This time, he was successful in pinning the boy down to the ground.

--------------------------------

Meanwhile with Yuki

--------------------------------

The novelist was worn out. After a meeting like that, he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold up until he reached home. His editor had been screaming her head off at him for being so laid back lately and having to put the release dates back quite a few times because he didn't finish for the deadline. People began to notice how she was yelling 'EIRI YUKI' over and over again and were becoming curious. He quickly dashed out of there, leaving his editor for all the fuss. He had made it into a small café and had a few cups of coffee to calm his nerves. During his break, he fell asleep on the table for and hour and a half, waking up to tons of reporters surrounding him. The managers must have saw him and called the paparazzi to come see. After some more running from the press, Yuki settled down to rest in the park on a bench. Luckily, no one recognized him there. Only a few couples linking arms, gazing lovingly into each other's eyes, whispering sweet nothings into one another's ears. This made the blonde actually start missing his pink-haired brat and he mustered up enough strength to stand and head for home. It was night time, and his car was back at the restaurant where he and his editor had met, so he'd come back tomorrow for it.

Yup. Today had been a pretty busy day, and all he wanted to do was take a hot shower (with his lover), relax on the couch and watch some TV (with his lover), eat a comfortable dinner (with his lover), and get a good nights sleep (with his lover… though it would be pretty hard to just sleep with his lover in bed with him after such a tiring day of work). And here he was, in front of his apartment, ready for some R&R.

Slowly, he turned the door knob and noticed that the door was already partly open.

"Stupid brat. He didn't close the door all the way. Did he go out or something?" Yuki shrugged and made his way inside.

The novelist was shocked at what he saw.

"… What the hell?… happened to the mirror!" He stomped over to the broken glass on the floor and bent down to examine it. "Great. Just great. That brat better hope he left the door open to get a broom." He shook his head and stood back up. Then he noticed that some of the furniture was dishevelled.

"Sheesh! What did that idiot do while I was gone? This isn't what I need right now…" He rubbed his temples and straightened the counter back to its original spot.

"Where is he?" The author seemed troubled by the whereabouts of his little lover. Usually he'd come bounding into the living room to greet the grumpy novelist, but that didn't seem to be the case tonight. Of course, he could have been playing hide and seek with the man… but he wouldn't be able to hide for so long without glomping him. Who knew?

Yuki took off his jacket and laid it on the arm chair. His feet were killing him, so he took off his shoes as well and put them by the door. It was at that moment that he heard a muffled thump from inside his bedroom.

"Hm? So he is playing hide and seek… that little rascal." He smirked and stalked over to the bedroom door. He carefully listened to anymore noise that came from inside, but heard nothing.

"It's not gonna work Shuichi. I know you're in there. Looks like your little game is up."

--------------------------------

Inside the bedroom

--------------------------------

The burglar heard someone coming in and ceased in his struggle with the younger boy, as did Shuichi himself. They listened carefully until another sound was made.

"What the hell?… happened to the mirror!"

Shuichi's eyes widened.

It was Yuki.

"Yu-!"

But before Shuichi could utter another syllable, the robber had his hand clamped over Shuichi's mouth in a second flat.

"Where is he?" They heard Yuki mutter in the other room.

'I'm here Yuki! I'm here!' He wanted to yell, but the palm on his mouth was keeping him from saying a single word. He started to cry.

"It's not gonna work Shuichi. I know you're in there. Looks like your little game is up."

'Huh! No no! This isn't a joke Yuki! Please, help me!' He screamed inside his head. And he began to kick. The burglar was getting annoyed and aggravated.

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you want me brat." Yuki called through the door.

'NOO!' Shuichi flailed even harder. The intruder was losing his patience and finally got fed up and slapped the boy across the face.

"Eep!" The pop singer yelped at the pain that seered on his right cheek.

"Hm?" Yuki turned back around and asked, "Hey, what's going on in there?"

The burglar glared at the pink-haired boy beneath him and growled out in a low voice so no one would hear him, "Tell him you're fine."

Shuichi's eyes knitted in confusion.

"Tell. Him. You're. FINE." He ground out again.

"Shuichi?" Yuki knocked reached for the door knob and was about to enter until he heard a small voice from the other side.

"Y-Yuki? Hi! W-welcome home!"

"What the hell happened out here? There was a broken mirror on the floor."

"I kind of had an accident. Sorry! I was just about to c-clean it up." He stuttered.

"Yeah, you better. Like I said, I'll be in the kitchen."

"O-okay!" The boy was about to cry a river. There, outside that door, was his precious lover. And here, standing between him and safety, was this asshole of a burglar. What was he going to do!

As he thought all this, the robber grinned at him maniacally, his yellow eyes flickering with foul intentions as he put his hand over the boy's mouth once more.

"Good job. You an actor? You do pretty well at faking stuff." They heard footsteps leaving outside the bedroom door and heading toward the kitchen.

"Now, be a good boy and do as I say." He said a little louder this time.

Shuichi whimpered beneath the man's evil smile and harsh actions.

"You threw this at me, right?" The intruder held up the dildo and Shuichi nodded meekly.

"Then we're just gonna put it to good use then." He smirked and licked the vibrator sensually. Shuichi grimaced at the lustful look the man had in his eye. He had no idea where that thing had been…

BAM

Both the predator and its prey looked over at the slammed open door. In the doorway stood a blonde headed man with burning saffron eyes and a stoic expression on his face. It made the both of them gulp.

"I thought Shuichi was acting strange. Something didn't sound right, and I was correct." He said threateningly.

"Shit! How the hell did you know?" The robber scowled while still holding the younger man down.

"Yuki! You heard me!" Tears of joy filled his eyes.

"I can hear your noisy voice anywhere. But it was the fidgetting and stuttering sounds from inside this room that gave it away. And your voice was wavering too, so something was clearly wrong." He took a step forward. "But enough about that. Time to take out the trash." He was now about two feet away from them. "Get. Off. Him." He growled menacingly.

"Don't you come any closer!" The intruder shouted ominously. "Or I'll harm you're little pet with this!" He held up the dildo like he was about to hit Shuichi with it.

Yuki had a confused look on his face.

"Where the hell did you find that?" He asked nervously.

"I got it in the closet." Shuichi informed.

"Why were you in there, baka?"

"Because I had to hide and find something to defend myself with from this guy." He gestured his head toward the man above him, completely oblivious to the situation at hand for the moment. This made the burglar angry.

"But you just gave him the chance to rape you, idiot!"

"Oops! I never thought of that…"

"ALRIGHT! You two shut yer traps and do as I say!" He held up the sexual device to the boy's neck.

"Tch. Like you could acutally do anything with that thing. It's rubber." He scoffed.

"But it's blunt, and blunt things are more painful. Besides, who says I can't use it for strangling?" He smirked all-knowingly.

Yuki backed off and grunted in his throat. Now what?

"Heh, good. Now that I've got your attention, I want you to give me all of your money and credit cards, or pinky here gets it." The sweat started evaporating from his skin. He had control over the situation once again.

The novelist stood there for a moment and glared at the man. Giving him all his credit cards would hurt the most since he could make a withdrawl of all of his money. And there went his way of living. But Shuichi's life was a stake, so he had no other choice…

Without further adeu, Yuki headed over to his dresser, opened the top right drawer, and pulled out from underneath some socks a compact black leather pouch. From there he pulled out all the money he had within it and grabbed his cards of the table. Reluctantly, the blonde handed the goods over to the robber and stepped back just in case he was conscious about space.

The intruder counted the money and checked the credits to see if they were all real, nodded his head in satisfaction, and stuffed them in his pockets. "Excellent. This is good. Anymore with you? If not, then you know what happens to junior here." He pushed the dildo closer to his neck. After having a closer look at it, the thing could probably do some pretty rough damage to him if the item was stabbed hard enough into the skin.

"No." He gritted through his teeth. "Now let him go." He asked demandingly.

"Hn. I don't know. I think I like this kid." He stared down at Shuichi and admired his body.

This didn't make Yuki happy… _at all_.

"Mind if I take him with me? I haven't had some since who knows when." He grinned with a hint of sinful passion in his eyes.

The author didn't respond.

"You know that if you don't, he'll be breathing through a hole in his neck for the rest of his life." The burglar reminded him in a sadistic tone.

Eiri knew this. He knew this indeed. But, the truth was, he'd rather lose everything he had than lose the love of his life. Or at least he didn't want him to be harmed in any way if that was the only case. But who knew what this guy would do to him. Especially with _that_ thing in his grasp.

"I could take you both, but it would be too much of a hassle." The robber stood up with Shuichi tucked firmly behind his arm. "And one of you would try to get away and call the cops. And that wouldn't be very good now, would it?" He smiled. "You don't need him anyway, right? Is he your roomate? You probably want this place all to yourelf too, right? Well, now's the chance. I can take him off your hands for ya if ya want."

Yuki didn't move a muscle, nor did Shuichi.

"Or I could switch him for you. You seem like a fiesty one, and I could really do quite a few things with you…"

"In your _dreams_, asshole!" Shuichi yelled and bit the guy's hand holding the dildo, and was able to break free. He grabbed the sexual device and ran straight to Yuki's side. The blonde gathered the pink-haired boy behind him and took the dildo away, throwing it into the living room.

The intruder shook his hand out and said in a melancholy tone, "That's it. You could have just listened to me and this wouldn't have had to happen." Yuki and Shuichi didn't have any idea what he was talking about and stood there trying to make out the soft words he said.

"But now I'm afraid that you both have to die." He whipped out his gun and pointed it toward Shuichi. But before he could pull the trigger, Yuki leaped for the gun equipped in the robber's hands and wrestled for possession of the weapon. During their tussle though, a shot was heard and echoed throughout the room. Both the bruglar and Yuki looked over to see where the bullet had hit. The writer's heart skipped a beat when he was his little Shuichi clutching at his stomach and moaning in pain.

"Sh… Shuichi?" He uttered horridly quiet.

"Ow… this… hurts…" He ground out. "My… stomach… it hurts…" He had tears at the corner of his eyes.

'Shit!' Yuki cursed in his head. He forgot about the gunman at his disposal and rushed toward Shuichi's aid. He was trying to examine the wound he received from the shot, but the boy wouldn't open his arms to show him.

"Shuichi! You need to show me how bad it is!"

"Huh? What? What do you mean?"

"The bullet! Where did the bullet hit!" He asked frantically.

"Bullet? What bullet? My tummy hurts because I'm hungry!" He whined pathetically.

Both robber and Yuki paused in awkward silence. And both thought… 'Stupid baka.'

But now that the intruder was free of his struggle with Yuki, he had the gun and was ready to pelt their bodies with lead. "Heh heh… ready to die now?" He smirked and held the shiny metal object up to Yuki's forhead. And then, another gun was pulled out and pointed straight at Shuichi's head. The two lovers grabbed onto each other. There was no escape. Even if they tried, the shot was too short-ranged to miss anything on them. The vocalist's eyes widen in fear as he burries his face inside the author's shirt. Yuki just death glares the man and whispers, "Kill me first…" The boy gasped and looked up at him in awe.

The trigger clicked.

The bullet was fired.

………………………………...

The next thing everyone knew, a person lay dead on the floor, blood leaking out of his open wound. Yuki stared in horror at the scarlet display.

As did Shuichi.

The gun had backfired. Somehow, the shot had faltered and hit the burglar in the stomach instead, killing him automatically. In that single moment, the gun had a defect, and saved their lives. It was a good thing that they didn't get killed themselves, but the fact that this desperate man was slain by his own sword was almost… disturbingly sad. It made Shuichi begin to cry in pity and it made Yuki take a hard look at his own life.

After a moment to comprehend what had occurred, the sobbing Shuichi wrapped his arms around the novelist's waist and squeezed him tightly. The blonde felt he needed some consoling as well, and hugged back with just as much force. There, they sat, one a wreck, and the other a mess. Which was a big difference when it came between these two. And then it hit the author. If he hadn't gotten back in the time that he did, Shuichi could have been dead in the middle of the bedroom floor, and the robber long gone. He could have harmed his lover in many ways that would leave him cringing and drowning in sorrow. Yuki squirmed at the realization of how this could be the same guy that tried to break into Hiro's house not too long ago. It wasn't something he wanted to think about at the moment, but it was so powerful and true that it seemed almost impossible! Yuki didn't even know if he was making sense to himself, but all he knew is that he was lucky on this particular night. Something worse could have happened and it didn't. Something saved them, and he had a feeling that fate was on their side.

Shuichi started to calm down after a while and the distant sounds of sirens were heard heading for this condo. If he didn't know any better, Yuki thought that maybe the people who lived downstairs probably heard the gun shots and called the police about it. Good thing too. It would have been a while before either of them thought of doing that, getting over the shock and all. The boy in his arms was still shivering slightly, so Yuki rubbed his back up and down and said in a soothing voice…

"Don't worry. It's okay. It's all over. You don't have to be scared anymore." In truth, the tears that his lover was shedding had a powerful affect on him tonight. Since the robber attacked way before the older man even got there, he must have been frightened to the brink of death. The salty drops of liquid fell onto Yuki's knee, and somehow they burned him in a way that he had to tighten his grip on the singer to keep from crying himself.

"It's alright Shuichi. Please, stop crying. Everything is okay now, I promise." He stroked his hair softly and nuzzled his nose into the head of pink hair under his chin.

"Yuki… Yuki…" The boy kept whispering to himself as his nerves were settling down.

"I'm here. Don't worry. I won't leave you alone. Never again." He kissed the boy's head desperately for himself as well. Believe it or not, this experience had scared his too, and it would be a while before he could forget it. At least nothing too devastating happened. And as the cops barged into their house, Yuki still sat with Shuichi on the floor, telling him all the things he liked to here, comforting himself in the process.

Through the yells and commands of policemen and frantic paramedics, the novelist whispered something inaudible to the distant ear. But Shuichi gave a small smile in response to the simple phrase, and _that_ was as clear as daylight.

A/N: Phew! I really wanted to get this fic over with, so I wrapped it up pretty quick. It was just a one-shot, so at least I don't have to go any further. I think about burglars breaking into my house and killing me all the time. When I'm home alone I get all paranoid about it! It's like, now that I'm too old to believe in the boogy man anymore, I still have to worry about murderers, robbers, intruders, rapists, and all that great stuff. It's a teenage nightmare. Sigh… oh well. I'm tired, so I'm shuting down for tonight. I'll try to get up my other chapters for my other stories, but (as some of you may know) I'm grounded from the computer for a few weeks. So you won't be seeing too much of me for the next 2 weeks. Oh, the pain! Anyway, until next time! Thank you for reading this and I hope you all liked it! REVEIWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED!


End file.
